


The First Day of Spring

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy really loves the first day of Spring. She also really enjoys the thought of Danny in lederhosen... Not as weird as it sounds, I promise.<br/>This takes place in some kind of alternate reality where the kiss didn't happen, Cliff was only a crush and Danny wears lederhosen. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what this is.  
> Basically the weather in Denmark once again served as my inspiration, as it was amazingly warm and sunny today and it was awesome.  
> But yeah...
> 
> The whole costume-situation is pure crack, and really really strange. But it was fun to write, so... I guess I just... Enjoy?
> 
> Also: This is my first time ever writing straight smut, and can I just say? HOW FUCKING WEIRD IS IT WRITING SMUT? It's really weird, in case you were wondering. I hope I didn't fuck it up too much... Right... Yes...
> 
> I think that's it?
> 
> Oh yeah, and the featured image (in case you can't see it) can be found here:  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/dd1af443a366169215230e91dba2a48a/tumblr_n28p3yhJc81qzm0iuo1_500.jpg  
> I know, my photoshop skills need work.
> 
> As usual: Hasn't been beta'ed...

Danny was sitting quietly at his desk. As always, he was the first person in the office. He liked having everything to himself and preparing for the rest of the day without any distractions.

And by distractions he definitely meant Mindy.

Since the night she’d slept over – or well, the night he realized he was basically a lot more interested in her than he thought – her presence had been nothing but a constant nuisance to him. But not in a bad way, unfortunately. She constantly came barging into his office to tell him things or convince him to join her in some weird Mindy-adventure. And the thing was: he had no way of saying no to her. Once she shot him one of her smiles, or winked at him or even just teased him, he was a goner. She’d ask him to jump, and he’d say how high – and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

He was powerless when it came to Mindy Lahiri.

So that was why he usually came in early. He needed the Mindy-free time to sort out his paperwork, look at the charts for the patients of the day and make all the calls he couldn’t make when Mindy was disturbing him.

Another plus to his morning-situation was the fact that there was no Morgan either. Or Peter. Or Tamra. Or Beverly.

Honestly he just liked having the office all to himself.

But apparently, that wasn’t going to happen today. Only 20 minutes after he’d stepped into the empty office, the whirlwind known as Mindy Lahiri came barging through the doors.

Seeing her this early was not only a rare occurrence, it practically only happened when she hadn’t gone to bed after a party or a difficult delivery. But here she was. At what? 7:35 in the morning? He didn’t even think she knew the world actually functioned this early in the morning.

For a while he just sat there and listened to hurricane Mindy making her way through the office. She was humming a song he couldn’t place, and it sounded like she was dancing. He smiled to himself.

Of course she’d come in early to dance around, not to actually do any work. He got up and went to her door.

“Min?” he said, while knocking softly. He knew he should probably knock a bit louder to get her attention over the loud music blaring from the speakers, but as soon as he saw her dancing figure, he froze.

She was wearing a short, flowing summer dress. Her arms and legs exposed. She looked so beautiful he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

She was still singing – loudly – and moving her body in time to the music. But then she turned around and screamed as she saw him standing in her doorway.

“DANNY WHAT THE HELL!” The trance he was in was broken immediately, as he tried to mumble out an explanation.

“Do you even know how to knock?” she’d calmed down a bit, but she was still breathing heavily, her hand on her chest as if to physically help her calm down.

“You’re never here this early?” was all he got out.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to celebrate, Danny! It’s the first day of spring!” she smiled at him, and moved to turn down the music.

“And that’s cause for celebration?”

“Yes? I was woken up by the sun hitting my face and the sound of birds like I’m some kind of Disney princess.”

“We’re only in start-March. You should be wearing more clothes.”

“More clothes? How dare you. This dress is amazing, Danny. Don’t even pretend you didn’t notice.”

“I mean, yeah. The dress is pretty but it’s cold outside, Min. You should wear more clothes. You’ll get sick!”

“Excuse me, I’m a doctor. I think I know when I’ll get sick.”

He scoffed, and looked down at her again.

“Eyes up here, Castellano” she smiled at him. “Why aren’t you wearing like… shorts or something?” she asked and then she cracked up and started giggling like crazy. “OH MY GOD. The image of you in shorts is just too much to handle. Please don’t wear shorts, Danny. I can’t stop thinking of you wearing like lederhosen or something. OH GOD!” she broke down and leaned forward to find support on the table.

“Ha ha” he said sarcastically, and moved to her side. She was heaving for her breath now, and even though he was pretty sure it was just the laughing, he was vaguely concerned for her. “You okay there?” He leaned over her, and rubbed a hand on her back. Her exposed back, he noticed too late, as his hand brushed her naked skin. He swallowed so loudly he was sure she’d be able to hear it.

“Oh god, sorry. Just… That’s one funny image, Danny. Please wear lederhosen one day? I swear. I’ll even buy them for you?” She looked up at him, her make-up was slightly smudged form what he’d guess must have been laughter-tears.

Without thinking, he moved a hand to her face, and removed a bit of mascara that had moved to her cheek. “You just… There was just a little smudge.” He saw her visibly swallowing and then he was brought back to the last time they’d been this close. In the doctor’s lounge just before she left for Haiti. He’d used the same excuse back then.

“Danny what…” She moved slightly closer and Danny suddenly had trouble thinking. “What are you doing” she whispered. He could feel her breath on his lips. Just as he was about to move forward and claim her lips, he heard the tell-tale banging of the door, that meant Morgan had come in for the morning.

They both quickly jumped apart, much like they’d done at the Christmas party. And suddenly it dawned on Danny how many times he’d actually had the chance to kiss her, without acting on it.

“Get a grip, Castellano” he said under his breath, but judging from the way Mindy was staring at him, she’d definitely heard.

“Morning Dr. L! Oh, hi Doctor C.” Morgan was standing in the doorway looking every bit the happy puppy that he kind of was. “Weird energy in here. I think we should call that priest. The ghost is definitely back.” He shook his head and went to the front desk.

“So, uhm… I should…” Danny said, gesturing over his shoulder towards his own office.

“Right, yes. You do that.” Mindy looked lost in thought, and it took a lot not to go over to her and finish what they’d just started.

“Right.” He stood for a couple of seconds and then went to his office.

The rest of the day was torture.

\---

At about 2 – a couple hours after lunch, which he didn’t share with Mindy because of an overflow of patients – he got an email.

_2 things:  
1 – what are you doing after work? Because I will prove to you that it’s officially warm enough to wear Summer clothes. Be ready to have your world rocked, Castellano._

_2 – you’d look great in lederhosen, didn’t I tell you? (And don’t bother asking me not to share this photo with the rest of the office. It’s too late, mein herr! – see what I did there?)_

He stared at the ridiculous picture on his screen and tried not to think too much about why Mindy would take the time to photoshop his face onto another man’s body. But then he reread the email and realized what exactly the first point of it was.

She was going to “rock his world”… he gulped, knowing full well that it probably did not mean what he wanted it to mean, but nevertheless. He quickly typed out a reply.

_I’m not sharing my jacket with you, when you inevitably start shaking._

He hit send, and leaned back in his chair.

 _And you call yourself a gentleman. But don’t worry, I won’t need it._ ;-)

Three hours left.

\---

“All right, Castel-lame-o. Ready to have your world rocked?”

“I don’t think that means what you want it to mean.” He said, as he put on his jacket. He’d been waiting very impatiently for her to burst through his door for a while.

“Whatever. You know what I mean.” She looked down as if she was shy about something, but he couldn’t take the time to figure out if he was right, because seconds later she was dragging him towards the elevator.

“You’ll see what I mean when we get outside, Danny. The sun is out, the birds are chirping. Summer is coming!”

“Don’t you mean Winter?” He shot her a sly glance as they entered the elevator.

“I thought Game of Thrones was too scary for you?” She smiled, and pressed “0” to get to the lobby.

“It’s growing on me.”

“Much like my friendship, right?”

He smiled and nodded. “I guess you could say that.” He held her gaze for a bit too long, but then they were in the lobby and Mindy was running out like an over-excited 5-year-old.

“Come on, old man!”

He jogged after her, easily keeping up with her excited pace.

She was right. The sun was definitely out, but the heat? Not so much.

“Shit, it’s a lot colder than it was this morning.” Mindy said, as she shook slightly.

“I told you it was too early for Summer dresses.”

“Nonsense! We just have to… Warm up, or something!” she grabbed his hand and yanked him along the sidewalk. For a while they just half-jogged up and down the streets of New York, Mindy occasionally shouting out things like: “Look how beautiful the city is when it’s sunny”, “I always forget how nice everything looks with a little more light” and “Why do we even need winter when everything looks like this during the summer!”

After a couple of blocks, she slowed down and moved a hand to her side. “Shit, I did not account for all this running.” She said softly, and he moved to her side.

“I think you made your point, Min. It’s warm out. But I’m still not convinced that it’s the right weather for that dress.” He gestured to her body, and was once again caught off guard with how good she looked. The yellow tones of the dress complimented her skin perfectly, especially now that she had a light glow from the running.

“I’m still convinced that it is.” She grabbed his hand again, and started walking. This time in a much slower pace. Actually she was just leisurely walking along, dragging him behind her. His feet couldn’t quite keep up with her, because his brain was way too occupied with the feeling of her hand in his.

“Speed it up a bit, slowpoke.” He moved to her side, and for a while they just walked along. Looking at stores, bakeries, people. Everything did look a lot more beautiful bathed in the rays of the sun. Especially Mindy, he noticed as they were standing in front of a patisserie. Mindy was looking at the artsy cakes, but he was just staring at her reflection in the window. Her skin glowed more than it usually did and her eyes sparkled in a way that made his knees go weak.

He didn’t notice how she was looking at his reflection with an amused glare. “See something you like, Danny?” She challenged him, a hint of laughter in her tone.

So that was how she wanted to play it? Fine by him.

“You could say that,” he said, as he visibly let his gaze travel the entirety of her body. Then he moved his gaze to her eyes – well, her reflection’s eyes. It somehow made him braver to know that it wasn’t her real eyes.

He brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her finger, while still maintaining the eye contact.

“We should…” she said softly, but didn’t make a move to remove her hand from his. He gently brought the hands back down, and tugged her slightly closer to him. She shuddered at the close contact, and he couldn’t help but crack a grin.

“I told you, you’d be cold!” he let go of her hand, and removed his jacket to place around her shoulders.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t share your jacket with me?” the dumbstruck look on her face that he’d seen only seconds before, had quickly been replaced by a snarky, challenging, look. Her eyes lighting up with laughter.

He couldn’t help but smile at her, and shrug. “I guess I couldn’t live with you not knowing that I’m a true gentleman at heart.” He grabbed her hand again, and this time he was the one leading them.

“Where are we going?” Mindy said after 10 minutes of somehow both awkward and companionable silence.

“You’ll see.” He gave her a quick wink, and kept on walking.

\---

“Oh my god, are you for real right now?” Mindy squeaked as she saw where he’d led them.

“You said you wanted to see me in lederhosen, well… Here we are!” he gestured to the costume store in front of her. He knew it was silly but something told him it’d be fun seeing her face. And boy was he right.

10 minutes later he strode out of the changing room wearing a pair of ill-fitting lederhosen. Never had he looked more ridiculous.

“Mindy?” he couldn’t see her anywhere, and he didn’t really feel like walking around the store wearing this horrible ensemble. This was for Mindy only – which in itself was weird enough.

She peeked out of one of the other changing rooms. How had he not noticed her entering the one next to him?! At the sight of him, she doubled over laughing – much like she’d done earlier on in her office.

“Oh my god it’s even worse than I thought!” He shot her a crooked grin, but then he noticed that she was wearing something else too.

“Wait, what are you dressed as?”

“Oh no, no way. This was just for fun. I’m not showing you!” she ducked back into the changing room, and pulled the curtain shut in front of it.

“Hey! No, that’s not fair!” he tried yanking the curtain, but she held on tightly.

“No Danny, it’s embarrassing. Stay out!” she was laughing though, so he guessed it couldn’t be that bad.

“All right, all right. I’ll stop.” He let go of the curtain, but the second she eased her grip on it, he yanked it aside.

Inside was Mindy, dressed in the most ridiculous outfit. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you wearing?!”

“I’m… Mike Wasowski…” she looked embarrassed, but also so incredibly cute in the giant, green, round outfit.

“Mike what?”

“Don’t even pretend like you haven’t seen Monster’s Inc, Danny. I’ve seen you watch it in the doctor’s lounge.”

He moved closer, and placed his hands on what he assumed was the spot where her hips were. “You’re a very cute Mike Wasowski.” Then he winked at her, and moved out of the changing room.

“Wait!” she said, and grabbed his arm. “I have to have a picture of this.” She took out her phone, and turned the camera to him.

“No way, if you’re taking a picture, you’re going to be in it too.” He grabbed her phone and flipped the camera – a move she’d taught him herself – and moved to stand next to him. He took a few photos – selfies, Mindy corrected him – and gave her back her phone.

“That way you can’t show anyone the photos.” He tipped his hat and winked at her again, moving to change.

\---

Once they’d made their way out of the store, the awkward silence was once again prevalent.

“So, uhm… That was fun?” Mindy offered, while wringing her hands nervously.

“Yeah.” He wanted desperately to reach out and grab her hands. To reassure her or something like that. And for once in his life, he actually did what he wanted. He grabbed both her hands, and drew her closer.

“Listen Mindy, I think we should talk about all of this.” He gestured vaguely to the two of them with their entwined hands.

She swallowed, and nodded softly. “Okay.” she sounded unsure.

“I’m… I’m not sure how to start this conversation?” he laughed nervously but held onto her hands.

“It’s okay Danny, I think I know what you want to say.” She drew her hands back. “It’s okay, you’re not ready for this – for us. I get it. It hasn’t even been that long since I told you I had a crush on someone else and I get that. I get that I’m weird and too impulsive and loud. I’m difficult. I know that. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship either. Don’t feel bad.”

He just stood there and stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. How could she have read the situation so wrong?

“Mindy, no that’s not… That’s… No.” Was all he got out before she moved to kiss his cheek, turned around and caught a cab, leaving him standing alone on the curb completely dumbfounded.

What. The. Hell. Was. That.

\---

He called her four times. Left her two voice messages. Sent her 3 texts.

All of them unanswered.

He’d grabbed a cab too, after Mindy’s hasty exit and was now pacing his kitchen floor.

Just as he was about to call her the fifth time, he heard a knock at his door.

“It’s me” her voice came out muffled through his door, but he’d barely heard it before he was swinging open the door.

“You forgot your jacket.” She said, handed it to him and turned around quickly to walk away. This time he did not let her hastiness get the better of him. He reached for her arm, and pulled her to him.

“You’re something else, Min.” He said before he dipped his head, and kissed her. He’d barely touched her lips when she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Why didn’t you say something?” she mumbled against his lips, and he couldn’t keep back the smile. He drew back slightly and looked at her.

“Because you were gone before I could form a proper sentence.” He claimed her lips again, and tucked her into his apartment, closing the door behind her.

“Sorry”

He pushed her against the door, kissing her mouth, her cheek, her neck. Everywhere he could reach without having to move farther away.

Her hands were roaming through his hair, one of them trailing downwards and landing on his ass. He couldn’t help but grind slightly against her, when he felt the soft pressure of her palm.

“Danny, not here.” She said hoarsely, already affected. He quickly darted forward and kissed her, simultaneously grabbing her legs and lifting her against the door. He fought to get a good grasp on her, and the moved her to the kitchen table.

Once she was on the kitchen table, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing it off his shoulders, her lips never leaving his. He fought to find some kind of zipper on her dress, but couldn’t locate it. “some help here, Min?” he said desperately and she laughed at him and jumped off the table. She then proceeded to grab the bottom of the dress, and yanked it over her head. Danny just stared at her, until she jumped back on the table, now only wearing underwear.

Her hands came to the front of his pants, and that seemed to jumpstart Danny’s brain as he moved between her legs. She unbuckled his belt, and zipped down his pants.

His own hands were unbuckling her bra while he was nipping at her throat, eliciting soft moans from her. Mindy pushed down Danny’s pants so they pooled somewhere around his feet, where he quickly stepped out of them.

He laid her back on the table, almost crawling on top of her.

“Shit, ow, Danny wait.” She said and sat back up. “Can we maybe not do it here either? It’s just… Your table is really hard and…” she was rambling so he shut her up with a kiss and a reassuring “of course.”

Then he picked her up again, and lifted her to his couch. “This better?” She nodded and for the first time he realized how nervous she looked. “Hey” he smiled at her, and she smiled back. “You’re so fucking beautiful” he placed a hand on the side of her face. “This is… I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He then said, choking up a little, which shocked him as much as it apparently please Mindy. She reached for his face and drew him closer.

He pushed her back and moved on top of her. “This okay?”

She nodded again, and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Everything you do is okay.” She said and kissed him again. For a while they just lay there, making out like horny teenagers. Only two thin pieces of fabric separating them.

Mindy was rocking against him, and he couldn’t help but respond. His hand was on her breast, his thumb moving over the nipple. She was breathing deeply under him, and he knew that once they actually did this, he wouldn’t last long. At all.

“Min…” she moved a hand to his crotch and started palming him through his boxer briefs. He let out an embarrassing moan, that she chuckled at.

“Hey, that’s unfair.” He whispered into her hair, and then squeezed her nipple ever so slightly. That earned him an equally embarrassing moan from her, and he figured they were even.

“Danny I need… Please.” She whimpered, when his other hand moved between her legs. And honestly, like with everything else, he was powerless to her demands. She pushed down his underwear, and he did the same to hers. Then she guided him to her, and he pushed inside.

They gaped at each other, both with open mouths and awestricken expressions. Then he moved to kiss her, and began to move slowly out of her.

She held so tightly on to his shoulders, that he could feel her fingertips boring into his skin. When he thrust into her again, she gasped against his lips and wrapped her legs tighter around him.

He started kissing her throat as he moved in and out of her, the pace quickening with each thrust.

“Danny” she whimpered and the sound of it was almost enough to finish him.

“Min” he vibrated against her throat, and apparently that was all she needed to get over the edge. A few thrusts later and he followed suit, having only lasted an embarrassingly short while.

They lay breathing for a while, Danny’s face still buried in her throat.

“Holy shit” Mindy said, breaking the silence. He looked up at her, and smiled. “Yeah, you can say that again.”

She giggled quietly, and he quickly drew himself out of her, the vibration of her giggling creating new sensations he wasn’t quite ready to fully enjoy.

“So, I guess you are ready for us, huh?” she said quietly, and he kissed her for a long time.

“Definitely.”

She smiled at him, but then looked thoughtful. “Okay, I know this may be weird, but… How do you feel about pizza in bed?” he ducked his head and chuckled.

“Well, usually I don’t like crumbs in bed, but since we’re not technically in my bed right now, I guess I could make an exception.” She kissed him as he slipped out of her grasp, to get his phone.

“So, what does the lady want?” he asked, standing completely naked in the middle of the room. Mindy couldn’t help but smile at the image in front of her.

“Well, mostly I kind of just want you,” she shot him a mischievous wink and added, “but if we’re talking pizza? Anything without anchovies, to be honest.”

“An anchovy-free pizza coming right up.”

\---

Two hours, a pizza, a shared shower and several orgasms later, they were tucked neatly under Danny’s covers.

“Should we tell them at the office?” Mindy whispered, her face hidden under Danny’s chin.

“If you want.”

“I kind of want to tell everyone, but… Is it too soon?” Danny’s hand was moving slowly up and down her back.

“Too soon? Nah… But maybe it’d be nice having this to ourselves for a while?”

She nodded.

“Or we can tell them.”

She kissed his throat and hummed against his adam’s apple. “We’ll see what happens.” He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and pulled her closer.

\---

In the end, neither of them actually get to tell the others. Peter catches them making out in Danny’s office, and seconds later, everyone knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
